Detecting faces in uncontrolled environments continues to be a challenge for conventional face detection solutions due to the large variations in facial appearances. Conventional object detection processes often are sliding-window and model-based, and hence are limited in handling large variations in facial appearances.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.